


Natsu’s 12 Days of Christmas

by Rook2020



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Natsu’s singing pisses Gray off, Song Parody, There’s actually a story here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rook2020/pseuds/Rook2020
Summary: It's Christmas time at the Guild, and Natsu breaks into song! It's the Twelve Days of Christmas, Fairy Tail style! And no, it's not just new lyrics. There's actually a little bit of a drabble in here. Just a little. Or, Natsu pisses Gray off with his butchering of the song.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Natsu’s 12 Days of Christmas

**_My gift to you. Proof that I can write something lighthearted and angst-free._ **

* * *

"On the First Day of Christmas, my fairy gave to me, a giant fish for Happy!"

"Really?! Thanks, Natsu!"

"Why the Hell are you singing?"

"On the Second Day of Christmas, my fairy gave to me, Two Demon Slayers—"

"Wait, what?!"

"—and a giant fish for Happy!"

"The Hell you mean by ' _Two_ '?!"

"On the Third Day of Christmas, my fairy gave to me, three Strauss siblings, two demon slayers, and a giant fish for Happy!"

"That song is MANLY!"

"More fish for MEEE!"

"On the Fourth Day of Christmas, my fairy gave to me, four Gods of Ishgar, three Strauss siblings, two demon slayers—"

"Are you talking about my _dad_?!"

"—and a giant fist for Happy!"

"You leave my freaking family out of your stupid song, moron!"

"On the Fifth Day of Christmas, my fairy gave to me, five flying caaats!"

"Aye, sir!"

"Four Gods of Ishgar, three Strauss siblings, two demon slayers, and a giant fish for Happy!"

"Do Sting and Rogue know you kidnapped their cats?" asked Gray.

"On the Sixth Day of Christmas, my fairy gave to me, six Oracian Seis—"

"Oh Hell no!"

"— five flying caaats!"

"Natsu!" cried Lucy, "Tell me you didn't invite villains to the Christmas party!"

"Four Gods of Ishgar, three Strauss siblings, two demon slayers—"

"I'ma kick your ass, charcoal breath."

"And a giant fish for Happy!"

"Natsu, what's this I hear about you inviting our former enemies to the party?" demanded Erza.

"On the Seventh Day of Christmas, my fairy gave to me, seven years on Tenrou—"

"Absolutely not!" yelled Erza.

"—six Oracion Seis, five flying caaaaats!—"

"Why are you trying to immortalize that awful experience in that song?" asked Lucy.

"Four Gods of Ishgar, three Strauss siblings, two demon slayers, and a giant fish for Happy!"

"Don't worry. No one's gonna remember that stupid song."

"On the Eighth Day of Christmas, my fairy gave to me, eight dragon lacrimas—"

"Cuz I'm gonna beat it out of his skull."

"—seven years on Tenrou, six Oracion Seis—"

"Are you talking about God Serena?" asked Lucy

"—five flying caaats!"

"Shame we never got to see all his other dragon powers."

"Speak for yourself!" said Gray.

"Four Gods of Ishgar, three Straus siblings, two demon slayers—"

"Natsu, I swear on my father's grave…"

"—and a giant fish for Happy!"

"Calm down, Gray. I'm sure he doesn't mean anything by it," said Ezra.

"On the Ninth Day of Christmas, my fairy gave to me, nine demon gates—"

"That's it! I'm beating your ass!"

"Gray! Your clothes!"

"—eight dragon lacrimas, seven years on Tenrou, six Oracion Seis, five flying caaats!"

"And watch your language. Asuka-chan just got here."

"Four Gods of Ishgar—"

"Sorry, Bisca."

"—Three Strauss siblings,—"

"Gray-ni, did Natsu-ni make you pissed off again?

"—two demon slayers—"

"I swear I didn't teach her that!"

"—and a giant fish for Happy!"

"Don't worry, Gray," said Bisca, "I'm pretty sure she picked _that_ up from Gajeel"

"Oops. Gehihi."

"On the Tenth Day of Christmas, my fairy gave to me, ten Wizard Saints, nine demon gates, eight dragon lacrimas, seven years on Tenrou—"

"Mommy, Gray-ni's getting really mad."

"—six Oracion Seis—"

"Maybe he'd like one of your Christmas cookies."

"Did you say cookies?" asked Erza.

"—five flying caaaats!"

"Do you feel better, Gray-ni?"

"Four Gods of Ishgar, three Strauss siblings—"

"... Yeah, I guess… You got any reindeer shaped ones?"

"—two demon slayers, and a giant fish for Happy!"

"With red candy noses!"

"On the Eleventh Day of Christmas, my fairy gave to me, eleven books for Levy—"

"What?!"

"—ten Wizard Saints—"

"Who do you think you are, giving gifts to my girl!?"

"Nine demon gates, eight dragon lacrimas—"

"Now you get why I'm so pissed."

"Gray!" cried Lucy.

"—seven years on Tenrou—"

" _What_?! She already _knows_ that word!"

"Yeah, but still… and how come _I_ don't get the books?!"

"—six Oracion Seis, five flying caaats!

"Get in line, stripper! The punk's mine, now!"

"It's just a song, Gajeel!" said Levy.

"Four Gods of Ishgar, three Strauss siblings, two demon slayers—"

"You know, some cocoa would be MANLY with these cookies," said Elfman.

"—and a giant fish for Happy!"

"Coming right up!" said Mira.

"On the Twelfth Day of Christmas, my fairy gave to me, twelve golden keys—"

"Don't you _dare_ touch my keys!"

"—eleven books for Levy, ten Wizard Saints—"

"I wanna be the fairy!" cheered Asuka.

"—nine demon gates, eight dragon lacrimas—"

"You'd be an adorable fairy," beamed Erza.

"—seven years on Tenrou, six Oracion Saints, five flying caaats!"

"Seriously, Sting and Rogue are gonna kick your ass when they find out you stole their cats..."

"Four Gods of Ishgar, three Strauss siblings, two demon slayers—"

"... And if you ever sing about my dad again…"

"And a giaaant fish for HAAAPYYYYY!"

... *SIGH* "Forget it. Cana! No more of your special eggnog for the flaming idiot!"

"Are you kidding? That was hilarious! Natsu! Sing another song!" yelled Cana.

...

...

"Oooh, I want a hippopotamus for Christmas—"

"That's it! **_Ice Make: Gungnir_**!"

"Ah! Natsu!" cried Happy.

"Gray! Master's gonna be furious when he finds out you crashed a hole through the roof!" cried Lucy.

"Worth it."

"How long do you think he'll be stuck in there?" asked Levy.

"Til he sobers up enough to melt his way out."

"You could've at least waited until I got my fish!"

"If you want, I'll take you ice fishing later. Asuka-chan, you got any more of those cookies?"

"I'm the Christmas Fairy, and I brought lots of cookies for _everyone_!"

And everyone thought to themselves, _'So cute_!'

...

SIGH* "You're a beautiful fairy, sweetie... Cana… hit me up with some of that eggnog."

THE END

* * *

**_I also wrote a multi-chapter Christmas arc for my work-in-progress, "Let's Play the Quiet Game", but the main chapter of that will be published on Christmas Day. It's kind of a break from the darker themes and angst from the rest of the story, and though there are some things within that may be confusing without the context that comes from reading the previous chapters, I think you'd enjoy the heartwarming fluff, regardless of whether you read the other chapters or not. Either way, I hope you'll consider giving it a read on the 25th. Look for it then!_ **

**_And no, this story does not take place in the same universe as "Let's Play the Quiet Game", cuz not even a drunk Natsu would be callous enough to sing about Gray's dad, given the nature of that 'verse._ **

**_Merry Christmas!_ **


End file.
